


Unordinary

by miodaaa



Category: Danganronpa, komahina - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, fluffiest fluff, h a h its all fluff y’all can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miodaaa/pseuds/miodaaa
Summary: Well, this is kinda a W.I.P and I might delete this later;Komaeda and Hajime never expected to become what they are, but they are what they are now. And it was a rather nice suprise





	Unordinary

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is fluffy komahina i wrote when i was tired aha  
> enjoy i guess  
> imma read some shuichi fanfics  
> i probably wont continue this :P

Hajime’s P.O.V

 

“HAJIME! Hi, hi, hi!”  
I see an excited Komaeda bounding towards me, smiling. I have the sudden urge to run, to never look back and get out of this hell-hole, the infamous Jabberwock Island. Komaeda has an unhealthy obsession with hope, he talks about it all the time, and once he starts, he never stops. He can go on for hours until you finally manage to shut him up with a distraction of some sort, or by awkwardly changing the subject. And for some reason, I'm always the one stuck with babysitting him, although he's 17 years old and should be able to take care of himself. He's dangerous and has spoken of things you would never picture coming out of someone's mouth. He has spoken of different types of murder, has spoken about genocide and blatantly lied about killing someone, when he did nothing of the sort.  
“Komaeda, hey! Uh...”  
“Hajime! How can I hope you?! I mean, help you...aha!” Komaeda rambles on about how he is inclined to do anything for us ultimates. “I mean, I have to, right?! Compared to all of you...I’m worthless trash that deserves to be thrown away...”  
“Komaeda, I’m not an ultimate. You don’t always have to answer to me, or any of us others. You’re human too, you know! And I don’t need your help with anything...”  
“Oh ok! Wanna hang out?”  
“If you want....where?”  
“The movie theatre, of course!”  
“Komaeda, it shows ONE movie there. And it was the WORST movie any of us ever had to watch...”  
Komaeda’s face drops and feel a mix of guilt and regret sit at the bottom of my stomach.  
“Uh, the beach then.....?” Komaeda says, hopefully (as always).  
“Ok.”  
“Yay!” Komaeda claps his hands eagerly, his floofy white hair bouncing about in the summery breeze.

“So, are you and Chiaki like....a “thing”??” Komaeda asks, walking by my side.  
“Uh......n-no.....I don’t know if she likes me that way....” I reply anxiously.  
“Hm.....okay....”  
“Komaeda....?”  
“Oh! Uh....yeah?!”  
“What’s wrong...?” I ask, noticing Komaeda’s sudden discomfort.  
“Nothing...I’m fine...it’s just-” Komaeda starts. “Can we just sit down for now...?”  
“Yeah...”  
We sit down facing the sunset, the water slightly rippling, the summer breeze becomes more intense, and I can feel the tension Komaeda’s question had triggered ease.

 

Komaeda’s P.O.V

 

I sit down on the soft, golden sand with Hajime, breathing in the peaceful air. Hajime looked unsettled earlier, but now he’s more relaxed. His usually dull brown eyes shimmer in the light of the sunset. His hair being swished around in the breeze, his pointy ahoge also moving in the soft wind.  
I realize I had been staring at him, and I freeze as he turns to face me. His expression doesn’t change, and he just looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes. He turns back around to stare at the sunset.  
“You know, if you’re really gonna just stare at me like that, why not make some conversation while you’re at it?” he says suddenly.  
“O-oh...sorry, Hinata-kun....”  
“Hey don’t just start calling me by second name...we ARE still f-friends after all...”  
“Then why don’t you start calling me Nagito instead of Komaeda....”  
Hajime turns his attention back to the setting sun. “Alright.”  
A smile creeps across his face as he says this and he suddenly starts laughing. I start to laugh too, and we sit guffawing like a pair of idiots for at least 5 minutes.  
We both fall silent, staring out to the ocean. My hand slips closer to Hajime’s, and soon enough, I find myself reaching to hold his hand, even just a little. Hajime pushes himself back up to a standing position, still looking across the water, smiling.  
“Come on let’s go hang out somewhere safer. We don’t wanna be caught out here by some psycho willing to kill for freedom!” Hajime says, extending a hand to help me up.  
I grab his hand and he pulls me up, but even when I’m normally standing, I don’t let go of his warm hand.  
“Ko- I mean- Nagito...what are you doing...?”  
“I-I.......listen to me, Hajime...” I start-  
“I love you. I always have. You’re an inspiration to all of us, always pushing forward. Motivating us to do things the ordinary person wouldn’t get the chance to do. You can show us how to be like you! Brave, impressive, intelligent, your analytical skills are much better than all of ours.We’ll never be able to measure up to half of what you are! I hope I don’t sound strange, but I find you really handsome too...the reason I asked if you and Chiaki were together is because I was scared there wasn’t a chance you were into guys, which leads to what I’m gonna say next.  
“I’m gay for you. If you hadn’t noticed already. I would- no, I WILL do anything for you. It doesn’t matter if we’re in a relationship or not. Ideally for me, yes, we should have a relationship. It is entirely up to you.....I won’t force you to love me. I just feel you are the only person I can ever feel this way towards....in the end, I hope you can accept me for me. Again, I love you. Even if you don’t have an ultimate talent yet, I still love you.”  
Hajime looks shocked.  
Regardless, I pull him into a hug. I need him to know, even if he doesn’t accept this confession.  
Finally, after a while of hugging, he whispers something to me.  
“I love you too. Forever and always, Nagito.”

Hajime’s P.O.V

Nagito and I stand on the beach, hugging each other for a short while. Nagito has always been stuck beside me, through the weeks we’ve been imprisoned here by Monokuma. He has always been ready to help me, backing me up in class trials, defending me against the liars, helping me find the culprits. Nagito may not have received the message earlier, but he knows now that I love him and to me, that’s all that truly matters.  
Chiaki did want to meet up with me today, but I feel guilty after last night, having to face her after me showing to Nagito that, yes, I love him and no, I don’t like Chiaki that way....when actually, I had a small interest in her. At first, anyways.  
Now,though, the only option I have is Nagito.  
I walk to the deserted hotel reception expecting to find Chiaki in her usual place, chilling by the arcade machines. She is the ultimate gamer, after all. Instead I find Mikan Tsumiki, the ultimate nurse, standing behind the reception desk.   
“H-Hinata-kun! Chiaki s-says she’s r-really sorry ab-bout not b-being here t-today....” Mikan starts, stuttering all the while.  
“That’s fine. If you see her, tell her I’ll see her later for me, please?”   
“S-sure....”  
I walk out of the room back out to the small village-themed plaza.  
Nagito is probably in, so I should definitely go and see him. Last night was perfect timing. Knowing I could wake up one morning and his body could be discovered by another student, leaving us to seek out the asshat that killed him is frightening, to say the least.

I walk up to Nagito’s door and I don’t even have to knock. Nagito opens the door and invites me inside, smiling.   
“Hajime....”  
“Hey Nagito..”  
Nagito sits on his bed and beckons me to come join him. I sit down beside him at the headboard, somewhat cuddled up to him. He wraps his arms around my torso, sinking lower into the bed. I follow, wrapping my arms around his neck in return, eagerly.  
“I love you. So, so, SO much...” he whispers to me, as I bury my head into his chest.  
“I love you more.” I hug him tighter, reluctant to let him go. “More than you can imagine.”  
“I don’t deserve you.” he says to me, which is closely followed by a kiss on the forehead.  
I let him plant kisses all over my face, until he finally reaches my lips. What started as a soft kiss, turned into us making out for about ten minutes.  
When we finally part, I slip under the covers. “I’m tired...”  
“Me too....” Nagito replies. “Cuddle me...”  
“Okay. Come under the covers then, dumbass”  
Nagito slips under the covers aswell, as I proceed to squeeze him tight,refusing to let go.  
I fall asleep in his embrace, warm and cozy. It felt so nice, his warmth enveloping me enough for me to finally get some peaceful sleep.

 

Nagito’s P.O.V

Hajime fell asleep in my embrace, slightly snoring. He looked so cute, I gave him a peck on the forehead, clutching on to him tightly. He sleeps in my bed for about 20 minutes, I lay there with him, alright with everything that was happening, because it’s HAJIME. Hajime is my world.


End file.
